Forward in Time: The Story of Selene Beau Pre
by Technology
Summary: What will happen when Selene Beau Pre is taken from her home in Nazi germany and cast into the worl of Hogwart...


_Wednesday June 4, 1939_

_Things are not going well, Adolf Hitler has risen to power and has turned Germany against the world. Nazis are roaming the streets looking for Jews, like my friend Anne, her family has planned to go into hiding. But I can't help but fear for them, what if their caught and sent off to one of those horrible concentration camps. My father promised everything will turn out fine, and when the war is over Anne will be able to come out of hiding, and everything will be right again. _

_I do hope so…I guess I can only Pray that everything go's as planned. _

_Until the Sun rise Of Morrow, Selene Beau Pre._

I set my Diary down and stared into the gloomy weather. We lived across the street from the Building Anne was hiding in. Yet even though we are so close, it feels as though we're miles apart. Everyday I watch the windows for a sign of movement but yet nothing. "Lene time for school!" My mother shouted up the stairs in her thunderous voice. I sighed and pulled my self away from the window, and headed down stairs. "Took you long enough!" She snarled. My mother had become a Nazi supporter since Hitler came to power, my father doesn't dare say anything about it, or she, having close ties to Hitler, might have him arrested. "Sorry Mother." I said tonelessly. "I got distracted."

She huffed. "Looking at ze warehouse again!" She hissed. "Vhen vill you learn!"

She dragged me to the old street car she parked out front.

"Get in and don't make sound!"

I sighed as I noticed the band around her arm with the swastika pasted on it.

"Mother what do you see in Hitler's dictatorship?"

"E ez great man, who vill, set ze world right!" she said sick pride dripping from her words.

"Funny cause I think he's and evil man who deserves to be killed." I said casually.

My mothers face turned red and her veins pulsed. "Zis ez because of your friend, ze Jew, isn't it!" she said loudly. "Zey are ze reason Germany ez ze way it ez!"

"Open your eyes Jewish people made Germany great, and just because some crack pot man says their the reason why Germany's gone down hill, doesn't make it so!"

My mother slammed on the brakes and raised her fist.

"You vill pay for zis treachery!"

I braced my self for impact, looking my mother in the eyes.

But suddenly a flash of white light and a bang, I slipped away into the darkness.

"Who is she?" A man's voice asked.

"She looks like someone from the 1930's?" A girls voice answered.

"What? How could she be from the 30's she looks our age!" a different boy said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked opening my eyes.

Three people were standing above me, one boy had fiery red hair and blue eyes, the girl had bushy light brown hair and the other boy had messy black hair and bright green eyes.

"Who are you?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Selene Beau Pre?" I answered. "Who are you?"

The girl spoke up first. "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."

"Oh," I said taking in everything. "And where am I?"

The group exchanged looks. "Your at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione answered.

"Ok, how far am I away from Amsterdam?" I asked. "I'm supposed to be at school."

They looked at me as if they had never seen anyone like me before. "Amsterdam? In Germany?" Hermione said puzzled. "Selene your in England."

My heart sped up. "Ok then what year is it, it should be 1939, right?" Again the group stared.

"Um…it's 1995." Harry answered.

"Wha…what? No, no, no…this has to be a dream." I said in disbelief. "I'm dreaming and I'll wake up soon and be in my home in Amsterdam."

Hermione leaned down and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Look your not dreaming, but if you like we could take you to the headmaster, he'll tell you what's happened." Hermione said soothingly. "Professor Dumbledore will know why you're here." I nodded and allowed myself to be led into the giant castle I had failed to notice until now. I walked with them until we came to a halt in front of a oak door above a spiraling staircase. Hermione knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice called from with in. I walked in behind Hermione, and old man was seated behind an old oak desk in the center of the room.

"Ah, who do we have here?" The man named Dumbledore asked smiling and looking over the rims of his half moon spectacles. "I'm Selene Beau Pre, and I don't know how I got here. I was on my way to school with my mum, and she was about to hit me when there was this light and I ended up here." I explained. Dumbledore eyed me curiously. "Where are you from, and what year were you last in?" He asked still eyeing me.

"I'm from Amsterdam, Germany, and the year was 1939, Sir."

He seemed to think for a few seconds before asking me the next question. "You said your mother was about to hit you, why?"

I hesitated, I didn't like telling people my mother supported Hitler. "Well Sir, she was a Nazi. I had asked her why she liked Hitler's Dictatorship and she said he was a great man, and then I said he deserved to be killed, so she tried to punch me."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, I think I have the answer." He said finally. "Selene, you're a witch."

My heat seemed to stop. "A witch! There's no such thing!"

He smiled at this then opened a draw in his desk and pulled out a think wooden stick. "Take it and point it at the vase and say Engorgio."

I rolled my eyes but took the wand and aimed it at the vase.

"Engorgio!" I said loudly and in one fluid motion the vase grew too twice its size.

I jumped back. "I am a witch…" I whispered more to myself then anyone.

"See in your rage and sorrow at your mother I'm guessing you unknowingly preformed magic that sent you into our time."

I sighed. "So can I get back?" I asked.

He looked gravely at the floor. "I'm afraid not."

My stomach clenched and my heart seemed to stop.

I threw the wand down and ran from the room.

"Selene!" Harry called after me but I paid no attention.

I ran down the corridors until I fell down in front of a large portrait of a fat lady. "Password?" She asked.

I got up to run away again, but was pulled back.

"Selene," Harry's voice said softly. "Come with me, I have to tell you something."

I unwillingly followed him to a black wall, which morphed into a door when Harry walked by it three times. He led me inside where there was a couch next to a warm fireplace.

"Selene, it's ok I lost my parents too…they were murdered by Voldemort when I was one." Harry said and I could tell that this was hard for him to say. "My godfather was murdered last year, and the bad thing is it was all my fault."

Tears swelled in his eyes.

"Harry…" I began. "I'm so, so sorry, I didn't know, but I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

He continued to stared down at the ground.

"When I was in Germany, my best friend Anne had to go into hiding, because she was Jewish. I lived across the street from where she was hiding. I felt so far away even though she was right there," I sighed. "I wish I knew what happened to her."

Harry looked up at me. "You should ask Hermione, she could look her up for you." Harry suggested.

"Really? Could she look up my parents too?"

He nodded. "Yeah of course."

I looked down again.

"Not that there still alive anyhow."

There was silence.

"Harry who's Voldemort?" I asked stupidly.

Harry smiled. "Of course, I should have known you wouldn't know. Well he's kind of like the Hitler of the wizard world, he had the wizarding world in terror for many years, he came to power around the same time Hitler did. He tried to kill me with Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, but it rebounded and hit him, and he lost his power. But now he's back."

I shivered. "That's not good."

Harry looked at me then grinned and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked sternly.

"Well it's kind of obvious that it's not good."

I glared at him, but grinned.

We pent the rest of the night talking about our losses and our experiences. Harry was fascinated by Nazi Germany, and I was fascinated by his life. He explained about unforgivable curses and other useful spells and jinxes.

Eventually we fell asleep together on the couch.

"There you two are!" Hermione screeched when we arrived in the Gryffindor common room the next morning.

"Sorry we fell asleep in the room of requirement." Harry explained. Ron grinned and Hermione tried to stay stern but ultimately smiled.. "Oh, well we were just worried about where you two had gone, that's all."

I smiled then suddenly remembered.

"Hermione could you look someone up for me?" I asked.

Hermione looked taken aback but smiled and nodded.

"Sure what's the name."

"She was my best friend who went into hiding, and I would so love to know what happened to her," I said. "Her names Anne Frank."

Hermione quickly looked up. "Anne Frank?" She repeated.

I eyed her. "Uh, yeah why is something wrong?"

"I think we need to pay a visit to the Room of requirement." She said tonelessly.

I followed her back to the room only this time it had become a library. Hermione hurried off into the stacks then came back holding a book.

"Here this will explain everything." She said sadly.

I took the book and looked at the cover, there was a picture of Anne on it, and above her it read, 'Diary of a Young Girl'.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's her diary that was published, I think you should read it." And with that Hermione walked away out the door.

I turned and sat down in the chair that had just appeared and began to read. I was an very fast reader And was able to finish the book by the end of the day, all I had was the Epilogue left.

The words brought tears streaming out my eyes. She died. In a horrible Concentration camp non the less. She's dead, and her body was thrown carelessly into a mass grave. The more I read the more I sobbed. "Selene?" Harry's voice said softly in my ear. "She's dead, SHE'S DEAD!" I screamed sobbing harder.

Harry pulled me into him. "It's ok, everything will be ok."

_

* * *

Until the Sun Rise of Morrow, Selene Beau Pre._

"Selene I have news on your parents." Hermione said rushing towards me.

"What is it?"

"Well, your father was thrown in a concentration camp because someone told the Nazi's he knew the ware bouts of the Franks, he died in Bergen-Belson, the same Anne died in. And as for your mother, well she's still alive, she still lives in the same place too."

My heart sped up. How could she still be alive? Didn't they arrest all the Nazi's after the war?

"But…" Was all I managed to say.

Hermione looked at me sympathetically.

"It's ok…just try not to think too much about it ok?"

I nodded but didn't speak.

"Dumbledore wants to see you in his office," Hermione said trying to change the subject. "He wants to sort you into a house so you can begin classes here."

I smiled. "Sounds Get I'll catch up with you later." I said as I headed towards Dumbledore's office.

I finally reached is door and knocked. "Enter."

I walked in and took a seat in front of the desk. "Good to see you Selene, I hear you found out what happened to your friend and your parents?" Dumbledore said casually.

I looked blankly back at him. "Yes Sir."

Dumbledore smiled. "You are much like your new friend Harry, He to blames him self for many deaths."

I nodded. "So he's told me." I replied still staring blankly at him.

He smiled. "Anyway we're getting off track, I called you here to ask you if you'd like to attend school this year, I can sort you into your house and have your supplies to you by tonight so you can start first thing tomorrow."

I smiled. "Yes, I'd like that, it would take my mind off of things."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Now I see you've made the Gryffindor common room your place of residence, so if you'd like I will have you placed in Gryffindor."

I smiled more. "Oh yes, thank you ,Sir!" I said happily.

He smiled brightly back at me, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses. "Very well, I shall have your things in your dorm room by tonight, you'll be sharing a room with Hermione Granger."

I nodded. "Thank You again, Sir." I aid before bowing and turning to leave. I practically raced back to the Common room, and had almost made it but was stopped suddenly by two huge Gorilla like boys.

"Malfoy wants a word." The fattest of the two grunted.

"Um…I really have no time, I have to be…" I started but was cut off by a thin boy with white blonde hair and cold grey eyes.

"It'll only take a minute, love." He smirked.

I glared at him, I had met many like him before, he reminded me so much of a Nazi it sickened me.

"Leave off, I know your kind." I hissed.

He smirked evilly. "I haven't seen you round here before, are you a transfer?"

I glared back at him. "Maybe I am…what's it to you." I asked.

"I just think that we should get to know each other more." He replied trying to look innocent.

"And I think you should leave me alone." I hissed back. "I want nothing to do with you."

His he grinned and leaned closer. "I'll be seeing you around, love." He whispered and motioned for his gorillas to release me. "I doubt it." I whispered back and turned and strode quickly away from the group and towards the Gryffindor common room, "Password?" The portrait asked.

"Violet Boggriot." I stated.

"Correct." She said swinging open to revel the common room.

"So, what house are you in?" Harry said jumping off the couch and rushing over to me.

"Don't worry I'm in Gryffindor." I said happily. Harry smiled brightly.

Harry hugged me tightly. "That's wonderful." He mumbled letting me go.

I smiled at him taking in his features, he was extremely attractive. Am I falling for Harry? No, no I can't be….can I?


End file.
